Reunited
by Ace Ian Combat
Summary: A new student appears at Middleton High who apparently has a past with Shego. Will only be two chapters, no more than that. Ch. 2 up. FINISHED!
1. Raven

Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co.

I know I have two other unfinished stories, but I have to get these 1,2,and 3 chapter stories out of my head. I am working on them, but it's kind of hard to focus on only one story when you have about twenty ideas floating around your noggin. It doesn't help that I have all the ones I started (which is about ten) up on my computer at the same time so I can alternate as I get ideas. Also, I am not British, but I decided to give Raven a British accent for some odd reason on my account.

DYK: Drakken's picture is not on the back page of the newspaper at the beginning of the breakfast scene (the one with the 'We're not talking about it!' line), but when Dr. Possible (Dad) says "I wouldn't give up. With Drakken, I mean.", his picture occupies a large portion of the back page.

"Class, we have a new student," said Mr. Barkin. A girl appeared in the door. She was roughly 5'5'' and had a slight tan. She wore navy shorts and a white tee shirt. However, her most startlingly feature was her bright emerald green eyes. They had a certain depth, yet coldness to them. Her raven hair was shoulder-length and wavy. "Please welcome Raven Sawman" A weak chorus of applause, which was stopped by a glance from Raven. "Possible, Stoppable, I want you to show Raven around."

Raven took a seat next to Ron. Mr. Barking spent most of the class hour explaining the rules of the school to Raven. Then he asked Raven where she came from.

"From the Sydney, Australia orphanage to the Middleton Orphanage to a foster home," replied Raven. "I'm adopted. Never met my da- he died before I was born. Mum gave me up when I was four."

The bell rang. Kim, Ron, and Raven went to their lockers, Raven's coincidentally by Kim's. Raven had arrived during last hour, as the paperwork to file her into the school had been demanding. During all this time, however, Kim noticed that Raven had kept her hands in her pockets. Now when Raven removed her hands to open her locker, she had on gloves.

"What's with the gloves?" Ron asked.

"I have a sort of ... affliction, if you will," Raven said.

"Oh, okay. Well, me and Kim are headed to cheerleading. See ya," Ron replied.

"I'm trying out," Raven stated flatly. She followed them to the gym. As soon as she passed through the doors, Bonnie just had to say something.

"I see you got another loser added into your posse," Bonnie remarked with a smirk.

The next thing Bonnie knew was that she was roughly slammed into the wall with a hand at her throat and her feet hanging a few inches from the floor. Raven had her other gloved hand pulled back behind her into a fist.

"Don't call me a lost," Raven hissed. She released Bonnie and turned away.

Suddenly the gym doors swung open. You will never guess who just came through the doors. Okay maybe you will.

Shego.

"Ready to rumble princess?" Shego taunted. Kim went into one of her sixteen styles of fighting stances. Then Shego was crumpled in a heap on the bleachers. Raven was standing where Shego had been, though it was hard to tell the difference. She had apparently rammed Shego very hard.

"You're gonna pay for that," Shego growled.

"I don't think so," Raven replied with a smirk that Kim recognized. Only Shego could have such a vindictive smile. "Remember how I told you about my affliction?" Kim and Ron nodded. "Well, you're about to see it in action."

At the same time, Shego and Raven each fired up their hands. Green light flashed on the walls. Raven and Shego stared at each other's hands. Then the pair's hands went out.


	2. Changes

Reunited Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co.

DYK: Whenever Dr. Possible (Dad) mentions Dr. Drakken, he pronounces the name "Drocken."

To Twila Starla: The point is for Raven to have the gall to do what Kim never could and what Shego would have done in her place. Kim merely never did it because Ron always told her not to and she didn't want to have a record. (As mentioned in the deleted scenes of So the Drama.) But I have to admit, Raven has a huge amount of game.

To Dillymac: No real name will be given for the dad. He was just Shego's sweetheart. Glad you think it is interesting.

Also, can someone please tell me how to add stuff to your profile page? I just can't seem to figure it out and I would really appreciate it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven?" Shego croaked.

"Mum," Raven cried. Kim and Ron were dumbfounded. Rufus fainted. Shego and Raven ran towards each other and embraced in a hug.

"I missed you so much Raven," Shego said, pulling away from Raven to look at her from arm's length. "You're all grown up."

"Would someone mind explaining to us what's going on?" Kim questioned while Ron was trying to revive Rufus.

"Yeah, I mean, aren't you a little young to have had her, you would have been, like, what, nine?" Ron asked, having awoken the now grossed-out Rufus.

"I'm thirty-two, you nitwit," Shego sighed. "I got married when I was sixteen to Raven's father; I loved him. Then right before I gave birth to Raven, he was killed when a building he was helping to construct collasped. I kept Raven for four years, until I was twenty. Then I couldn't afford to feed you anymore. I couldn't turn to my brothers because Hego would never had let me live it down and would have said that I owed him returning to the hero business."

"Brothers? I have uncles? Who are heroes?" Raven asked. Shego nodded. She continued her story while Raven pondered this information.

"Anyways, the important thing is that I had no where to turn to. I had to do what I never thought I would do- give up you," Shego said, looking down. Raven lifted her mother's head up to look at her straight in the eye.

"I don't blame you or anyone else. You are my mother and _I love you_. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" Raven stated. Shego nodded then launched herself into Raven's arms as they once again embraced.

It was a that moment that a large explosion rocked the school. A huge hole formed on one of the gym walls. A hovercraft entered. This was a sure sign on Shego's employer, Dr. Drakken.

"Shego! What are you doing! You are supposed to be destroying Kim Possible, not getting all huggy-huggy with the other students!" Drakken exclaimed from his seat in the hovercraft. Shego moved out of her hug with her daughter, but kept her arm around Raven. "Shego! Get Kim Possible!"

"Negative on that, Dr. D. I quit and I am going to spend time with my daughter, Raven," Shego replied. Drakken got an evil smile on his face.

"Oh, you won't be quitting because you can't," Drakken said evilly. He pushed a button on the hovercraft. Sparks began emitting from Shego's jumpsuit.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Shego exclaimed as she moved away from her daughter to avoid singing her.

"When you returned after you left me because of the 'no cloning clause' I routed neural appliances into your suit," Drakken said fiddling around with a few switches and buttons. "The idea was to use them to keep you from ever leaving me or betraying me again. With those neural interfaces wired into your jumpsuit, I can connect them to your nerves and muscles to control your body against your will! Now get Kim Possible! MUHAHA!"

Shego struggled for a moment, then moved in the direction of Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Raven. Rufus sqeaked and quickly climbed into Ron's pocket. Shego hands, er, claws, lit up as she advanced towards them.

"Sorry princess! This isn't my fault," Shego yelled to Kim as she swiped at Kim's torso. Kim did a backflip and landed just in time to dodge another attack. "Sorry!"

Raven had seen enough of her mother's athlectic's for the day. Circling around Kim and Shego, Raven did a flip and landed on the hovercraft.

"Spankin'! We could really use her on the cheer squad. I wish she had got to try out though, but oh well, she can later," Kim commented as she ducked to avoid her head being severed off then rolled to avoid her head being squished like a tomato against the gym floor.

"She was going to try out for cheerleading?" Shego asked as she fought against herself, trying to gain control of her limbs. Kim nodded as she rolled away from Shego. "That's my girl. I used to be a cheerleader, you know."

"I figured as much," Kim mumbled as Shego did a flip and landed behind her, only to have Kim do the same to her.

Meanwhile on the hovercraft, Drakken was having his own problems. Raven stood over the cowering Drakken, but she hadn't done anything intimidating to him in the least. Drakken could have sworn she was a clone of Shego, only younger. Raven quickly moved over to the control panel and lit up her claws. Drakken gasped in surprise as she began slicing the controls until it was nothing but a pile of metal. Just before the hovercraft crashed, Raven jumped off the hovercraft and did a flip, landing on the ground unharmed. Drakken, however, was trapped under the hovercraft. Shego immediately stopped fighting Kim and leaned over, breathing heavily. Raven ran to her mother's side.

"You alright?" Raven asked, concern dripping from her voice. Shego nodded.

Epilogue

The police arrested Dr. Drakken for reckless endangerment at a public facility. Shego agreed to allow Raven to remain at Middleton High, provided Raven would move in with her once she got an apartment. That didn't take too long, since Shego had a ton of money received legally, her bank account had been rusting away and collecting interest all those years she had been working for Drakken. They moved into the house next to Kim's. Tryouts for cheer squad were held the next day since the damage to the gym wall had been minor. Raven was so good, she was pronounced co-captain, infuriating the 'now timid around Raven' Bonnie. Two months later, Bonnie was kicked off the squad permanently for sabotaging a cheer by squirting water where Raven would have stood during the routine. Raven, as well as the others, was unhurt, mainly because Raven had picked up an odd affliction that her mother didn't have- glowing plasma energy feet. She could use both in hand to hand combat. A month after the 'Bonnie water bottle' incident, Raven was officially named an honorary member of Team Possible. Not to sound cliche, but they lived happily after this for quite some time, Raven, Kim, Ron, and Rufus going on missions, Bonnie having been introduced to humility, and Shego living a normal life. Well, an almost normal life. She had decided to become a construction worker like her husband had been those sixteen years ago. Only Shego became, what else, a welder, using her powers instead of a blowtorch.


End file.
